Su recuerdo
by khalanc
Summary: Blaise Zabini necesita un plan para poder recuperar el buen nombre de su familia, que a dos años de la guerra aún no ha sido limpiado. Su fortuna acumula polvo en Gringotts, mientras que ningún mago de buen nombre se atreve a hacer negocios con él. Por eso idea el más alocado de los planes, una oferta descabellada con él mismo como moneda de cambio y un marido para él que (...)


**Advertencias extras:** Esta historia contiene **Mpreg**. Si no te gusta este género, abstente de leerlo.

**Resumen: **Blaise Zabini necesita un plan para poder recuperar el buen nombre de su familia, que a dos años de la guerra, aún no ha sido limpiado. Su fortuna acumula polvo en Gringotts, mientras que ningún mago de "buen nombre" se atreve a hacer negocios con él.

Por eso idea el más alocado de los planes, una oferta descabellada con él mismo como moneda de cambio, y un marido para él que le permita recuperar su buen nombre.

* * *

**Su recuerdo. Capítulo I**

**Planes y boda**

**~ .oOo. ~**

Blaise Zabini se paseaba por su mansión. Veía las alfombras persas, los cuadros tanto muggles como mágicos, los adornos de plata y un poco de oro, las antigüedades y objetos exóticos. Toda la clase y riqueza de los Zabini estaban mostradas en cada habitación de la antigua mansión. Aún así, si dentro de poco no cambiaba su situación, nada de ello tendría importancia.

Oh, no era que hubieran salido mal parados de la guerra, no. A excepción de su padre, que se había ido a una misión para el Lord para nunca volver, la situación de su familia había sido buena. Casi parecía que su desaparición les había sido favorable, pues el Lord, con asuntos más urgentes en su cabeza, había dejado de lado a Lady Zabini y a su vástago.

Olvidados.

Uno pensaría que trataría... no, que _exigiría_ a Blaise unirse de inmediato a sus fuerzas; pero lo cierto era que a excepción de Potter y Draco, no tenía un interés real en adolescentes mimados, como lo eran la mayoría de los herederos sangre pura –o al menos aquellos cuyos padres eran fieles seguidores.

Así pues, la guerra pasó en relativa calma para los dos últimos Zabini. Mientras que su madre lo pasaba con su familia italiana en espera del fin de la guerra, él se quedó en Londres. A su madre no le importaba quién resultara vencedor. Las lealtades, o más bien apariencias que debía dar su familia, no eran su preocupación. Cualquier asunto relacionado a su postura sería tratado por su hijo, a fin de que el final de la guerra no llegara con ellos en el lado equivocado.

En lo que pudo, Blaise trató de congraciarse sutilmente con el bando de la luz, lo suficiente para que notaran su seudoapoyo a su causa, pero no tanto como para despertar la ira del, en ese entonces, aún poderoso Lord. Se daba perfecta cuenta de cómo parecían desarrollarse las cosas, y conforme los meses de ese año pasaban y las noticias llegaban, parecía más claro quién resultaría vencedor, aun cuando ni ellos mismos parecían darse cuenta. Aunque tal vez eso había sido lo mejor, ya que lucharon con más fuerza, con más pasión, y cada batalla los acercaba un paso más hacia la victoria. Los que pensaron de otro modo eran idiotas, o ilusos.

Al final, resultó que, en gran medida gracias a Draco propiedad-de-Potter Malfoy, su familia fue exonerada de toda culpa y sus bienes mayormente respetados. Su amigo nada pudo hacer contra el treinta por ciento de su fortuna _donada_ para la reconstrucción del mundo mágico, así como nada pudo hacer contra las miradas recelosas de los vencedores, ni de las envidiosas de los perdedores.

Si bien había tratado de dejar en claro su apoyo, parecía que de nada valía la sutileza en un bando formado mayoritariamente por Gryffindors, donde era claro que esa cualidad no existía ni era valorada. Al parecer, si no te faltaba un ojo, una oreja, o tenías cicatrices que demostraran tu participación activa en el bando de la luz, no podías argumentar tu apoyo. Aunque claro, siendo como eran de justos y nobles (y de astutas las serpientes), tampoco pudieron argumentar contra la observación de Draco de que entonces tampoco podía adjudicársele el apoyo a la facción contraria, siendo que en verdad no había lanzado ni un sólo hechizo contra un muggle, mago, mestizo o cualquier criatura perteneciente a la Orden. Era eso o que nadie se atrevía a replicarle a la ahora muy mimada y protegida pareja del Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Sea como fuere, lo cierto es que nada estaba ahora realmente en sus manos. A pesar del apoyo de Draco, ni Potter ni ninguno de los otros dos miembros restantes del trío dorado se había pronunciado literalmente a su favor. Más bien era como si toleraran el capricho de Draco de salvarle el pellejo a un _amigo_. Así pues, se encontraba en su enorme mansión, con su madre a punto de volver de sus _vacaciones_ y su aún escandalosamente enorme fortuna llenándose de polvo en sus cámaras de Gringotts.

Porque sí, ya sea por parte de los magos envidiosos o de los recelosos, nadie quería hacer negocios abiertamente con él. Y los negocios no tan abiertos rayaban en una ilegalidad que si en otros tiempos hubiera sido catalogada como astucia, ahora no serviría más que para incriminarle y embarrarle en el lodo aún más, de la mano de los siempre prestos dedos alzados de sus detractores, cualquiera que hubiese sido su bando.

La situación de su mermada imagen pública no había tenido mucha importancia en un inicio. Sus bóvedas aún estaban considerablemente llenas, y no necesitaba trabajar realmente para cubrir sus gastos y los de su madre. Al menos hasta hacía poco, cuando luego de dos años de terminada la guerra, había recibido el estado de la situación de sus bóvedas.

Luego de leer el informe de los duendes, se dio cuenta de que su fortuna aún tardaría sus buenos cincuenta años en desaparecer, pero fue ese límite de tiempo lo que le preocupó. Nunca alguien de su familia había tenido que preocuparse por eso, pero estando sin movimiento, sin nuevas inversiones, lo lógico era que poco a poco fuese disminuyendo, no así sus gastos –o más específicamente los de su madre–, y todavía le quedarían otros cien años de ellos.

Podría economizar, recortar el presupuesto de su madre, mudarse a un hogar más fácil de mantener... No. Realmente ese plan no le llamaba la atención. No sólo su estilo de vida se vería afectado, también el de su madre, y de sólo imaginar su mirada cuando le comunicara las "buenas" nuevas... Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, casi imperceptible.

Tendría que pensar en otro plan. A él en realidad no le importaría cambiar su estilo de vida a uno más modesto ―seguiría siendo mejor que el de algunos de sus compañeros―, pero hacerlo antes de probar todas las maneras de solucionar su problema y las alternativas posibles sería poco Slytherin de su parte, por no decir cobarde y poco digno, dijeran lo que dijeran los leones sobre la falta de esos valores en su casa.

Caminó a lo largo del pasillo, doblando a su derecha hacia uno más corto que conducía a su habitación. Ahora con Draco ocupado en los detalles de su inminente enlace con Potter, ni siquiera tenía un oído amigo que lo escuchara.

Draco había sido el único en entender los riesgos reales de decantarse oficialmente por uno u otro bando. Él había _tenido_ que hacerlo oficial por ser quien era su pareja, pero lo cierto es que nunca le había agradado su posición obvia durante los enfrentamientos. Hubiese preferido ser un espía, tal como su padrino, pues si bien era más riesgoso, aseguraba mayores probabilidades de éxito, ya que empleaba una herramienta que sólo los Slytherins sabían usar a la perfección. Pero Potter no había querido hablar de ello, de ninguna manera quería a su dragón tan cerca del Lord. Y si en algo era irracional y terco hasta la saciedad, era en la seguridad de Draco.

Por más que rumió, pataleó e hizo el berrinche de su vida, Draco no pudo hacerlo cambiar de opinión. No que no supiera cuál iba a ser el resultado de ese "desacuerdo", sino que su orgullo Malfoy no soportaba ser mimado si eso implicaba también ser subestimado.

Hasta ahora, Blaise no tenía ni idea de cómo Potter había soportado tan bien los desplantes y berrinches de su amigo. Si fuera él, le encantaría ser mimado hasta el hartazgo, _asfixiado_, diría Draco.

Introduciéndose en su habitación, fue directamente al ventanal que ocupaba casi la mitad de la pared exterior que daba a los bosques detrás de su propiedad. Suspiró. Su amigo, siendo querido y consentido durante toda su infancia como lo había sido, nunca entendería la necesidad de saberse amado hasta ser aprisionado sin posibilidad de escape. Aunque en el caso de Potter esa necesidad funcionara a la inversa, la entendía, ya que hacía eco en la suya propia, sujeta detrás de la racionalidad. Él nunca comenzaba batallas perdidas, a menos que hubiera una posibilidad de ganar, y sólo si el riesgo valía el premio.

Hasta ahora, esa necesidad nunca había tenido la oportunidad de salir, dominada inmediatamente por la objetividad y la racionalidad, y sin tener el arma persuasiva que era el querer algo desesperadamente.

Decidiendo que ya bastante tenía con su situación pública y económica como para agregarle sus problemas mentales, optó por irse a dormir. A la mañana siguiente volvería a analizar todo con la mente descansada y, tal vez, con un poco de ayuda de su astuta madre.

**~ .oOo. ~**

Ron miraba a los invitados que llenaban la Mansión Malfoy.

Todos comían, reían, bailaban y se divertían en la recepción que daban Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy con motivo de la boda de su heredero con el famoso y codiciado Harry Potter. La mayoría eran invitados de los Malfoy, y casi estaba seguro que ni Harry ni Draco habían estado del todo de acuerdo con esa lista de invitados.

Diplomáticos, políticos, jefes de departamento, algunas estrellas de quiddich...llegados a este punto, no sabía si contarse entre estos últimos o dentro de la lista de _amigos_ de Harry. Sonriendo con cierta amargura, se quedó viendo la copa de champán que sostenían sus manos, sólo por un momento, antes de vaciarla de un trago. Seguía fría y burbujeante, pues no hacía mucho que la había tomado de un camarero que pasaba, luego de que su segunda copa se terminara, ¿o era la tercera?

Más allá de las mesas, apartados del rincón en donde él se escondía, se encontraban los recién estrenados esposos, bailando alternativamente entre ellos y los invitados que les solicitaban una pieza. Harry parecía ligeramente incómodo pero feliz. Draco, por otra parte, les daba la mejor sonrisa de relaciones públicas que podía dar, hasta que, en cada una de las ocasiones, era Harry el que lo reclamaba de nuevo. No había reacciones más diferentes en unos recién casados que las de ellos. Draco era incapaz de negarse a las peticiones, pero era obvio que también estaba incómodo y que prefería seguir bailando con su marido. Aunque Harry parecía darse cuenta de ello, ya que cada vez se tragaba el cebo, yendo a por Draco como un toro en celo.

Bufó, mirando la escena.

* * *

Draco rió interiormente al ser abordado de nuevo por su marido, que lo arrancó no tan sutilmente de los brazos del buscador de los Dragones de Gales, y compañero de equipo de Ron.

¡Merlín!, no sabía cuántas veces durante la noche había sucedido lo mismo. No es que se quejara; le encantaba encelar a su gatito para que luego viniera todo macho a hacer su reclamación. Por supuesto, el día de hoy lo picaba más que de costumbre, pero hacerle notar la perfección de su persona una vez más lo merecía, más aún en su propia boda, sí señor.

Ya se imaginaba el tipo de sexo que su gatito, convertido en león, le daría esa noche. Duro, rápido, fuerte. _Grrr_. ¿Y Harry decía que el número de invitados era una exageración? No, no, sólo los justos para prov- para hacer justicia a la boda de un Malfoy. Ah, y de Harry también, por haberlos salvado.

Dando vueltas en los brazos de su marido, miró discretamente a los invitados cercanos, buscando a los más guapos y lo suficientemente distraídos para que funcionara el Imperius que les lanzaba, y que de una vez se atreviesen a interrumpir a su marido para pedirle a él un baile. _Cobardes_.

Ajá! Ahí estaba su próxima víctima. Era una suerte que Harry le hubiera enseñado a hacer magia sin varita .Ahora sólo era cuestión de distraer a su marido para que no lo notara.

* * *

Harry se puso rojo al sentir a su nuevo esposo restregar discretamente su culo contra su polla en una de las vueltas. Sorprendido, miró los hermosos ojos plateados sólo para descubrir la mirada maliciosa en ellos. Estaba tan distraído intentando anticipar los 'accidentales' frotamientos, que no notó al apuesto mago (francés si no mal recordaba) hasta que interrumpió el momento pidiendo una pieza de baile a su hermoso rubio. De nuevo.

**~ .oOo. ~**

Separándose de su esposo cuando éste al fin había logrado sacarlo de la pista, Draco se acercó a una de las mesas de aperitivos, mirando hacia el enorme jardín ―iluminado con hadas ahora que el atardecer había pasado― con aire satisfecho. Sólo lo mejor de lo mejor estaba presente en su boda.

Cuando su compromiso con Harry había sido anunciado hacía ya un año, todos los medios habían estado a la caza de nuevas noticias sobre detalles de la boda. Las pequeñas cosas que salían a la luz se convertían de inmediato en éxitos de ventas en las tiendas, que se veían asaltadas por brujas y magos que esperaban presumir en sus propias bodas cosas como que sus arreglos florales "_habían sido encargados a la misma floristería en Francia que había hecho los arreglos para la boda del salvador del Mundo Mágico_". Era una suerte que no supieran el arreglo exacto que habían escogido, o el juego de cristalería, o el tipo de pastel. Realmente se hubiera molestado mucho si cualquier mago por ahí se hubiese atrevido a tratar de copiar sus gustos.

Cuando la boda había sido anunciada, la expectación y ansiedad se había expandido a través del mundo mágico. Pocos eran los que tenían asegurada una invitación, y cuando a su madre se le había "escapado" el número de invitados y la cantidad de invitaciones ya repartidas, la expectación y atención en el ya de por sí trascendental suceso, había aumentado exponencialmente.

A decir verdad, le chocaba un poco el que la boda del niño de oro opacara la boda del heredero Malfoy, no importaba que fuera la misma cosa. Aunque claro, pensándolo con detenimiento, la pareja de un heredero Malfoy sólo podía ser lo mejor de lo mejor, y en esos momentos ese era Potter, así que era natural que él le gustase un poco. No mucho. De verdad.

Tomando un sorbo de champán, escaneó a la multitud en busca de Blaise.

Su amigo le preocupaba un poco; sabía la situación delicada en que se encontraba, y al igual que Elladora, creía que la solución propuesta por ella era la opción más viable. Un marido. Un futuro heredero. Una familia. Y el flujo de su fortuna de nuevo, por supuesto.

No creía que fuera algo tan malo, y si escogía con cuidado, tendría todo eso y mucho más. ¿Tal vez un Hufflepuff? Ese Corner no estaba mal, ¿o era un Ravenclaw? Esos eran aún más taimados que ellos...

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que casi se le escapa la escena que comenzaba a desarrollarse al otro lado del jardín.

Ahí, oculto entre una madreselva crecida, estaba uno de los amigos de su esposo, el cabello rojo lo distinguía. Pero eso no era lo que lo inquietaba. Con un poco de dificultad, vio a través de los bailarines de la pista a su amigo. Blaise se acercaba peligrosamente al lugar donde se encontraba el otro chico. Parecía alguien con un propósito; avanzaba firme e inexorablemente entre la multitud, y Draco se puso recto mientras la alarma y el desconcierto luchaban en su cabeza.

_No, no, no_. Eso no podía ser verdad. De todos los magos que podía elegir, no podía ser ese el que… _Hugh_, se estremeció con aversión. Se preguntó si era por eso que Blaise parecía tan retraído últimamente. Lógicamente, _ese_ era la mejor opción, y de todas formas, si Blaise ya había elegido, él nada podía hacer ahora para evitarlo.

Ahora la única pregunta era si lo que tenía Blaise para ofrecer sería lo _suficientemente_ bueno.

* * *

**NOTA:**

Esta historia ya está siendo publicada en SH, pero los estoy reeditando para la versión nueva y mejorada publicada aquí, y más adelante por allá también. Gracias a mi beta para este capítulo Azkaban, que espero me perdone la demora en publicar sus correcciones y no me mande... lejos, cuando le envíe un capítulo más.

Espero sus dudas, críticas, comentarios, todo es bienvenido. Un beso a todos.


End file.
